Help
by FinalFantasyAngel92
Summary: A bride who doesn't want marriage...Who could help her?


A/N: Hi! It's me again! I hope you guys like this story better than the other ones. I think that this one will be more interesting so please stick around. Oh before I forget I don't own the FFX characters but I sure wished I did, I mean who wouldn't want to have Tidus around? Lol….Oh! And before I forget please review please oh please! (Yes I know, I am sounding desperate.)

**Help**

**Chapter 1: Just a Dream**

Church bells echoed through the beautiful summer morning and disturbed the peace that once was. A beautiful young bride arrived in a fancy limousine accompanied by her father. Her dress was long and of course, white. She looked like an angel on the outside but inside, she was hurting and upset. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life; after all it was her wedding. But, this was not how she felt at all. She wasn't marrying this person for love, no, it was more of a business.

You see, she was the daughter of Braska, one of the most powerful men in Spira. Lately though, Braska had been having trouble with keeping the family business together. This wedding was arranged so that her family and her fiancées would have a link. Her husband-to-be was named Seymour and his father was also another powerful, so this wedding would benefit the bride's family. Yes, it was a sacrifice that she was asked to make to maintain the family from going broke.

She slowly stepped out of the limousine with the help of her father and took a deep breath. This was something that she had to do. Her heart was racing and her mind was telling her that this was a bad idea. She never really liked Seymour, just being around him gave her the chills. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that her father was staring at her in confusion.

"Are you okay honey," her father finally asked.

This snapped the young lady back into reality and all she could answer with was a nod.

"Good then let's go," her father replied.

He gently grabbed her arm and linked it with his, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Seymour loves you and would not hurt you in any way. You will be okay," he told her.

The bride simply nodded again and then the church doors opened wide. There were so many people inside that it made the young lady even more nervous than she already was. Everything was decorated beautifully though; the church seats had white ribbons on the sides, the ceiling also had white ribbons hanging from it. Her eyes searched the crowd for the one person that could make her feel better right now. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blonde head. She turned around in that direction and saw her cousin, Rikku, giving her a reassuring smile. The bride then returned the smile and her eyes wandered over to her fiancée. One look at those cold blue eyes made her want to run away from the church, but it was too late. Her gaze then fell down onto the floor where she kept it until she reached her destination. Her father handed her over to Seymour and she felt his cold hands grab onto her shoulders. She looked up then, and for a moment saw another person there. He had blonde hair, azure eyes, and was very handsome. His eyes were the thing that captivated her though she saw so much kindness and gentleness in those eyes. Then the image of this young man disappeared and she was face to face with Seymour again.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

What! The wedding went by this quickly? She thought.

She felt Seymour lean in closer and then….

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yuna screamed as she sat up in her bed.

She was covered in sweat and her heart was racing fast.

"Relax it was only a dream," she told herself, "A dream that will unfortunately become a reality in a few months."

She looked around her room and noticed that it was very bright. This was odd because she would usually wake up at 6:00 a.m. every day, and it still used to be dark. She looked over at her clock and it read 12:00 p.m.

"Oh my gosh! I am so dead! I had to meet Rikku today at the mall at 11:00 a.m. This is what I get for deciding to sob all night long," she told herself.

Even though Yuna was a very strong person in front of others, when she was by herself she would have breakdowns all the time. She thought that her life was so horrible. Sure, having to marry someone by force would ruin anyone's life, but this was not the only reason why she was so depressed most of the time. Her mother had passed away recently, and since that day everything in her world seemed to be falling apart.

She quickly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she went to her closet. She quickly chose a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. This was not how the daughter of Braska should be dressing, but she really didn't care. She had to go see her cousin before she would be more mad at her than she knew that she already was.

She then did her hair, and dashed out of her bedroom door. She then walked down the long corridor and finally ran down the stairs and headed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" she heard her father's voice call from the living room.

"Um.. Just out with Rikku for a little while," Yuna answered.

"Ok oh but be back early, we have to continue with the wedding preparations" her father told her.

"Sure dad," Yuna said while closing the door, "sure…"

A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review. Thanks.

- Final Fantasy Angel 92


End file.
